


Little Blue Pills

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: But only very loosely, Just a little nonsense that popped into my head, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Marvey flirting, Sci-Fi, marvey, so what else is new, the matrix au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a kid with a long, black coat and impossible blue eyes crashes in on his interviews for a new associate and spins a yarn about this world not being real hotshot attorney Harvey Specter has a choice to make. Take the blue pill and his life continues as normal; take the red one and he'll discover just how deep the rabbit hole goes. But, if this is Wonderland, and he's Alice - why the hell does this kid make him grin like the Cheshire Cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts).



> Hey, the paragraph in italics is lifted straight from 'The Matrix' film so I have no claim on it. Or indeed any of the characters, TV shows or films this fic revolves around. More's the pity. I hope you enjoy. :-)

 

"Come on, you're different from all these drones, Harvey. They're just sleepwalking through this world, accepting everything they've been programmed to. But you're aware! You know it isn't real! You've always known it, always felt it. Like something wasn't quite right with this world, you just didn't know what. Well, now you do and you've got a choice to make."

  
Harvey looked at the kid in the long, black coat, still reeling at all he's been told, but somehow believing every word. And not just because he _has_ always felt something was off with the world. No, it's because from the moment this enigma (Mike, the enigma's name is Mike) in front of him crashed into the interview room (saving him from yet another mindnumbing encounter with yet another Harvard douchebag) he had trusted him implicitly. And Harvey Specter trusts no one implicitly.

_  
"You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."_

  
Harvey hesitates for a second, his eyes focused on the two pills in Mike's hands, taunting him with the choice he has to make. From the depths of memory something surfaces. A fragment of a poem he studied in English Lit, sophomore year. Mrs. Leeson would be proud he thinks absently as he murmurs, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood..."

 

"I didn't take you for a poetry fan, Harvey," Mike grins.

 

"You know it?"

 

"Sure, 'The Road Not Taken', by Robert Frost." Catching Harvey's sceptical look he responds with a smirk, "What? I like to read."

 

But then they remember why he is here and again both sets of eyes fall to the pills still nestled in Mike's outstretched hands. Harvey takes a deep breath and reaches out, knowing he never really had a choice. He's never been a man who could stand having the wool pulled over his eyes. He needs the truth. But before he can bring his hand down to take the red pill Mike suddenly speaks up.

  
"All I can offer you is the truth, Harvey." Then it is his turn to hesitate, but Harvey waits him out, sensing the kid isn't sure how what he is about to say will be received. He needn't have worried. When he finally breaks the tense silence again, a note of something Harvey deciphers as nervousness catching in his voice, he says, "But if you take the blue pill you should know we'll never see each other again." He stops and swallows and Harvey is fascinated by the bob of his Adam's apple up and down, before he continues, "And I don't know about you, but I think that'd be a goddamn shame."

 

Harvey looks up into the sparkling, and currently slightly anxious, blue eyes he's pretty sure not even a lobotomy could make him forget and a cocky grin spreads over his face as he takes the red pill from Mike's hand. "Oh, I think you're offering me more than just the truth, Mike," he purrs, looking straight at the younger man and enjoying the flush he sees colour his handsome face.

  
He winks then, just before he pops the pill into his mouth, and adds, "And I don't know about you, but I've never needed little blue pills to help with anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this little scene all sprang from a conversation with Sairyn that started with me telling her about a Buffy quote I'd just stumbled across in a Sterek fic I was reading (Buffy always makes me think of Sairyn because, yes, she is a fan, but she's also pretty badass and a damn good friend) and I suddenly got an image of Mike in Spike's long, black coat and she replied, "Like the one in 'The Matrix!'", and before I knew it I had messaged her pretty much everything you read here. And then it hit me the blue pill/red pill choice might fit the theme of 'The Road Not Taken', the most recent Marvey Fic Challenge on tumblr, so I added a few lines and here it is. Random, I know, but that's just the way my brain works. And I really just wanted to use that little blue pills line.
> 
> Also, I highly recommend the Sterek fic 'To Have Outlived The Night', by stillane, as well as their McDanno one, 'Make A Move ('Cause I Ain't Got All Night)'. They only have those two fics here on this site that I could find, but I'd really love to read more from them because they're great. Anyway, come and say "Hi!", if you'd like, here or on tumblr, where I'm also novemberhush. Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
